


He's Your Child

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fair game, family fic, short two part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Qrow's POV
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow's POV

"I've been through this village once before. I was on a mission for Ozpin, long while back." I said, walking with the Ace Ops. We were clearing small villages on the outskirts of Mantle of grimm. 

"Is that so?" Elm asked. I nodded.

"What were you doing so close to Mantle? I thought Ozpin didn't have you work in the General's territory," Clover, my husband, pressed.

"Usually he didn't. But there was something special going on here. Reports of a scorpion faunus causing trouble made their way to Ozpin. Oz wanted me to make sure it wasn't Tyrian. But when I got here, he was long gone."

"well, that doesn't matter now," Vine said. "What matters is that we finish our current job." 

We made our way towards the town center, asking people along the way about the grimm. They said that they didn't have grimm often, but when they did, it was bad. 

As we chatted with some of the locals, a lady who I vaguely recognized came up to me and slapped me across the face. Clover noticed and stepped forward.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you just assaulted a military official. You can either come with us peacefully or be arrested." The woman looked a Clover in disgust, but followed him into a deserted building.

Elm and Vine shared a look, and within seconds, the entire Ace Ops team followed their leader. I joined them, wondering what was going on. 

"Ma'am, why did you smack that huntsman?" Clover was asking the lady, who had sat in a chair.

"That's not any huntsman, that's Qrow Branwen. And he left me with his child!" She said. Everyone, even me, was surprised by this. 

"A few years ago, that man" she pointed me me, "came into our village for a job. I was the bartender at the bar and I served him for almost an entire day. We flirted the whole time, and eventually, we did some..." She hesitated, thinking of how to state it. "...stuff. But anyways, he left, and I've had to raise his child by myself. I've tried contacting him, but it hasn't worked." 

"Um, thank you ma'am. Would you give us a minute?" Clover asked. The lady nodded and Clover signaled to Elm to stay with her. Clover grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into an adjacent room. "Do you know what she is talking about?" He asked me.

"Vaguely," I admitted. "To be honest, one night stands were common when I was traveling and drunk. But it isn't likely that I'm the father. She's known for screwing with a bunch of travelers, it could have been almost any guy that passed through at that time." Clover sighed. 

"Well, we have to do something to keep her from getting angry. What can we do?"

I thought and tried to think of something, but I couldn't. Clover pulled me out of the room and we went to talk to the lady again.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" Clover asked.

"Laney," she answered.

"And where is the child?" 

"I left him with my parents. I haven't seen him for almost a year." That made me angry. Even if the child wasn't mine, I felt like I should step in. My parents literally deserted Raven and me, and we were lucky enough to be picked up by a bunch of bandits instead of dying. This kid, even though he had his grandparents, was deserted by him mother, and I felt terrible for him.

"I want to meet him," I said, surprising everyone. 

Clover touched my arm gently. "Babe, are you sure?" He whispered. I nodded and turned back to Laney. 

"I want to meet him."

"I mean, I guess. But only for a little while." She looked like she was unsure on how she should feel. Here she was, yelling at me and getting angry for not being this kid's dad, but obviously was uncomfortable with me actually seeing the kid. She was torn.

"Great," Clover said. "Will you show us where we can find the kid? You don't have to come with us, just point us in the right direction." Laney stood up and headed outside. "You guys stay here and finish the mission. I'm going to go with Qrow," he told the Ace Ops. Everyone seemed fine with that plan and we headed out.

The house where the kid was staying was just a little ways outside the village. Laney stayed completely silent on the way there. When we were standing in front of the house, a cozy looking place, she turned to us.

"I don't really talk to my parents anymore, so this is as far as I go." Clover thanked her and we headed to the front door.

I knocked on the door and as we waited for someone to answer, Clover gave my hand a quick squeeze.

An lady, probably in her seventies, answered the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Um yes. My name is Clover Ebi and this is Qrow Branwen. We are huntsmen. We understand that a kid, a boy, about four years old, lives here. Is that true and may we meet him?"

The lady looked at us for a moment and then looked past us to see Laney standing at the gate entrance. She nodded and let us in. 

"Which one of you is another one of my daughter's victims?" The lady asked as she closed the door.

"Victims?" Clover questioned.

"About once a month, Laney finds some poor guy that she slept with and tells them that they are a dad. Tries to get them to take the child. Honestly, that girl slept around so much, it could be practically any guy who has ever passed through this village. I'm terribly sorry, but I honestly doubt you're the father." 

"I don't really care about all that. I just want to meet the kid. When she told me that she just left him here, it really upset me. I just want to not have to worry. I don't doubt that you and your husband are raising the kid well, I just tend to overthink things and worry. Please, may I meet him?" I asked. The lady smiled and nodded, taking my hand and patting it.

"You are a lot nicer than the others. Yes, you may meet him. This way." She led us down the hallway towards a room full of toys. In the middle of the floor sat a boy, with silky black hair and bright green eyes. He was playing with building blocks and barely even noticed us enter the room.

"Chris, you have some visitors." The lady said. The boy, Chris, looked up in excitement. I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Hi, are you Chris? My name is Qrow." Chris smiled a toothy smile and gave me a fist bump. Clover watched by the doorway. 

"Hi! Do you like blocks? I'm building a airship! When I grow up, I want to fly them in Atlas! Granny says that if I work hard, I could become the best Atlas pilot there is!" He showed me his ship made out of blocks, and I was astonished at how detailed it was.

"I love blocks," I said, picking up a few and building with him. "Chris? Do you know your dad?" The boy shook his head, barely even paying attention to me. "Do you know your mom?" I asked. 

This time, he looked me straight in the eyes. "I know my mommy, but we don't talk about her a lot. Granny says that she made a lot of bad decisions and can't come and play with me anymore because of them. But she hardly ever played with me anyways, mostly just yelled at Granny. I think she's mean, but Granny says she's just lost."

Chris and I played for a few more minutes, then I told him I had to go talk to his granny. 

"Will you come play with me again? You're really nice!" He asked. I told him I would, though I wasn't one hundred percent sure I could.

Clover and I followed the woman into the kitchen, where she sat us down at the table and gave us coffee.

"You and your husband are sure doing a great job with him. He's such a sweet kid," Clover remarked. The lady's face turned bitter.

"My husband died last year of old age. I've been raising Chris on my own. But I can't for much longer, I know that I'm going to follow in my husband's footsteps soon. I don't know what I'm going to do with the child. I can't leave him with his mother, I don't trust her. She's too selfish. I will have to leave him at the village orphanage, but I feel terrible. He will be so lonely there." Clover grabbed my hand, he could tell that this was making me sad.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" I asked her. She nodded and I pulled Clover into an empty room, the bathroom. 

"Look, hun, I know we haven't had this conversation yet, and I know it's last minute; but do we want kids?" I asked. "Chris, there's just something about him. I don't care if I'm not his biological dad, I really like him and I would feel terrible to just leave and forget about him."

"Babe, I love you with all my heart. I watched you connect with that child instantly. Who would I be to take that away from you? Of course I want kids, I've wanted kids since we first got married. But I knew that you would need time and space to feel comfortable with the idea of a family. If you're ready, than of course I'm for it. Talk to his grandmother, tell her what you told me." He kissed my cheek and we rejoined the lady in the kitchen.

"Ma'am, I just realized that I never asked about your name."

"Nancy."

"Ms. Nancy. I know I'm asking a lot, especially for someone you just met. But I would like to adopt Chris. I can give him an amazing home, with great school, and good friends. I don't care if he is technically my kid or not, I can't just stand by, or leave here and forget."

Nancy thought for a minute, then spoke up. "I've seen a lot of men who think they might be Chris's father. They all come in feeling guilty, trying to force money on me, so that they don't feel bad and they can go about their lives forgetting about the child that might be theirs. It sickens me. Especially after seeing over 20. 

"But you, my dear, are very different. You came in with this attitude that seemed to say you knew this child wasn't yours. But you cared anyways. You hung out with him, and what's more important, you connected with him. Chris likes you, which is not something I can say to most of the men who visit him. If Chris is okay with it, there is no one else I would rather have to raise my grandson." I smiled at her, shook her hand, and thanked her.

"Don't thank me just yet. You still have to get approved from Chris." I nodded and headed back to Chris's room. Clover followed close behind.

Chris was still playing on his floor and I sat down next to him.

"Did you come back to play with me some more?" He asked.

"No, I came to ask a very important question. Would you come here?" I pulled him on my lap and he sat there, looking up at me.

"Now, I barely know you, but I really like you kid." I scruffed his hair. "If I offered you a new family, one with me and my husband," I motioned to Clover. "Would you want to join it? Would you like to be part of our family?" 

Chris thought for a moment. "What about Granny?" 

"Granny will still be your family, and you can come here all the time if that's okay with her. But we can give you a new home, with a bigger bedroom, more bricks, and a good school so that you can become a pilot, just like you want to." 

"So, you will be my dad, and I will be your son?" He asked. 

"Only if you want me to be your dad." 

"And, for the price of one, you can have two dads." Clover said, joining us on the floor. "I'm part of the deal too kiddo." Chris smiled.

"I love having two dads! I want to be your son and be part of your family!" He wrapped his tiny arms around my waist and hugged me as tightly as he could. I hugged him back and Clover joined in.

We took his hands and headed out the front door.

"I'm going to call you daddy" He said, pointing to me.

"And I'm going to call you..." He hesitated, thinking of a good name for Clover. "You're going to be papa." He had a huge smile on his face as Clover said,

"I like papa." 

When we got to the gate, Lacey wasn't there. It looked like she had left after getting tired of waiting for us. But that was okay, we had our son, our amazing Chris, who we planned to adopt. 

"Let's take you to Atlas kiddo." Clover said, putting Chris on his shoulders and carrying him all the way to our airship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover's POV

A few days ago, we officially adopted Chris. Qrow, my husband, had never looked more alive and happy than when he was playing with the young boy. 

Chris was only four years old, with silky black hair the same color as Qrow's hair, though his was much thicker and rougher. He had bright green eyes and a huge toothy grin. Qrow adored the kid, and made sure that he got all he wanted.

"Wanna come to work with us today? Maybe you can fly in one of the airships!" Qrow had asked our son this morning at breakfast. Chris, who wanted to become a pilot, literally jumped up and down in his seat. 

"Whoa, Qrow, sweetie, hold on. What about Ironwood? He wouldn't like that." Both Qrow and Chris made poutie faces and puppy dog eyes at me. I stared them for a moment before breaking. "Fine, but only because you two are so adorable."

"Yeah!" Qrow and Chris say in unison, fist bumping. I rolled my eyes, what nerds. 

After breakfast, we headed out to the military base to get our missions. Qrow picked Chris up and carried him on his back. 

We meet Ruby and her friends at the job board. They were talking about what missions to do when Yang noticed the little boy on my husbands back.

"So this is the adorable little cousin. Why haven't we met him yet?" She said, walking over. Pretty soon, all the other teenagers are crowded around Chris, talking to him.

"Give him some space. This is his first day out of the house. He's been so excited to see Atlas," I said, picking the little boy up off of Qrow's back and holding him in my arms. 

"Hi! I'm your new cousin, Ruby. Do you want to be a huntsman, just like your dads?" Chris shook his head and pointed an airship nearby. 

"I want to fly! Daddy says that if I work hard, I can be the best pilot ever!" Yang laughed.

"Come on, we have work to do today," Marrow said, walking over to the board. He stopped as he passed by Chris. "So this is the kid, huh? Cute." He messed with Chris's hair before heading to work. 

"Is Ironwood okay with you bringing your son along to work?" Blake asked. Qrow shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't really know. Haven't asked yet. But we were thinking of taking a simple job today. Still haven't found a good daycare yet." Blake nodded.

Chris looked up at me, "Can I help pick your job Papa?" 

"Sure," I said, carrying him over to the job board. I scrolled though and found a few jobs that I was comfortable taking Chris on. I showed them to the boy and he pressed one. He had chosen a patrol job, which meant we would be taking an airship and flying around the outskirts of Mantle, shooting at any grimm that got to close the the city walls. 

We headed out, Chris sitting in the front with the pilot, asking questions and pointing out grimm. The pilot didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed to enjoy the company. Qrow and I had to hop out a few times to fight some particularly annoying beowolves, but other than that, the mission went smoothly. 

"Clover, Qrow, a word please," Ironwood greeted us when we got back. I shared a look with my husband and handed Chris off to Ruby. 

"Take care of him for a moment." Ruby nodded and we followed Ironwood into his office.

Ironwood sat down at his desk and looked at us. "You brought a child on a mission? Even I think that was reckless."

"With all do respect General," I spoke up. "He's our son, and we chose a mission that was safe for him to be on. He just wanted to sit with the pilot." 

"Still, this can't happen again. You can't change my mind." He nodded and we left the office. 

Dinner was nice and quiet. Chris was tired after a long day of excitement and went to bed as soon as he finished eating. 

"We need to talk," Qrow said, sitting at the dinner table. 

"I agree."

"I think one of us should retire" This was not what I expected us to talk about. I thought we were going to talk about what Ironwood had said and finding a good daycare for Chris.

"Think about it," Qrow continued. "Both of his dads are going to be risking their lives every single day, and working long missions where we might not be home for a multiple days. I don't want our son to have to deal with any pain that can come along with that. I want him to grow up as happy as possible and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of us and it affected him." 

Qrow had a point, it would be less stressful on our family if at least one of us retired from huntsmen work. But who?

"I've been thinking about this all day. I think I should retire and you can continue working. You have a great job right now. And maybe I can get a teaching position when the academy opens back up. I used to teach before I started doing missions for Ozpin. We can make it work." 

"Qrow, honey, are you sure? That's a lot of change." Qrow nodded.

"It's what's best." 

"If you think we can pull it off, then let's do it. Now let's go to bed, it's pretty late." Qrow smiled and we headed off to bed. 

In the middle of the night, I felt someone move next to me, waking me up. Qrow was curled up against my chest, my arms wrapped around him. He was fast asleep, so who woke me up? I looked over my husband and saw Chris trying to climb up into the bed.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" I asked. Chris finally pulled himself up on the bed and shook Qrow awake.

"I had a bad dream," our son said. 

"Well, the best cure for a bad dream is lots of love. Your daddy can tell you that. Whenever he has a bad dream, I make sure he gets lots of love," I said, pulling Chris into my arms. Qrow scowled at me, but hugged Chris as well. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Chris asked.

"Of course you can," Qrow said, laying him between himself and me. Qrow cuddled up to him and I wrapped around my arms around the two of them. They both fell asleep quickly and I looked at the two most important people in my life, my husband and my son. 

"I love you," I told them as I fell asleep as well.


End file.
